Slugfeed Unsolved
by wenjing10
Summary: The Slugterra version of Buzzfeed Unsolved. Introducing Ronald and Sean, the duo who always get themselves into supernatural situations and investigate strange crimes. Join them as they try to uncover the mystery, one wheeze at the time!
1. Disappearance of Will Shane

I have been into Buzzfeed Unsolved, which involves Ryan and Shane both investigate unsolved cases, either be supernatural or true crime. The series is so good that I am inspired to create a Slugterra version of it. Thanks to the support from my friends, I decide to do it.

At first I called it "Slugterra Unsolved", but an Instagram friend of mine named **clingy_ginger_muffin** suggested "Slugfeed Unsolved", which sounds so much better.

The duo in Slugfeed Unsolved are Ronald and Sean, and they have similar personalities like Ryan and Shane (I will try to make them more realistic). They have a channel on Slugnet and will upload videos every Friday (this does not apply to this fanfiction). They will also upload Postmortem too in order to answer questions left on the comments of their videos (you can leave comments on this fanfiction and might be answered if it's related to in-universe)

The facts and theories they have is followed by the in-universe of Slugterra, not by the show itself. So please don't complain if there are any incorrect or lack of facts given as I try to be realistic as possible.

I set up a vote for which case should I write first, and majority choose "The Disappearance of Will Shane". So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Mysterious Disappearance of Will Shane  
** **Slugfeed Unsolved – True Crime**

"Hello, and welcome to Slugfeed Unsolved where we talk about unsolved cases, either be supernatural or true crime around Slugterra," Ronald made an introduction while looking into the camera. "I am Ronald, and this is my pal, Sean."

"Hi," Sean greeted to the camera.

"So this is our first video and we will upload new videos every Friday. If you like this video please give us a like, and if you like this channel, don't forget to subscribe our channel," Ronald added.

"Okay! So, what are we going to investigate first?" Sean asked excitedly.

"Well, we will start off by looking into the disappearance of Will Shane, which is pretty popular among the people across Slugterra," Ronald said.

"Ooh. Yeah, I've heard of this one a little bit, just a little bit," Sean replied.

"But have you ever thought of it much?" Ronald asked.

"Oh, no. Not so much," Sean answered.

"Then I will tell you the story," Ronald said and took out a stack of papers onto the table.

"Sheesh, that's a lot," Sean blurted out.

"Okay, let's get started," Ronald said to the camera.

 **Will Shane was one of the most skilled slugslingers in Slugterra. He was The Shane that preceded his uncle Jimmo Shane, and was later succeeded by his son Eli Shane. Trained by the Unbeatable Master herself, he was not the person you would want to duel with.**

"Are you serious?" Sean interrupted in a sarcastic way.

"Yes. He was trained by the Unbeatable Master herself," Ronald confirmed.

"I've heard of that woman."

"Her name is Shanai, and she is known for training The Shanes."

"Did she train him to disappear without a trace?"

"...Well, she only appears every 30 years so..."

"I think she did."

Ronald wheezed. "That is not my point..."

"Oh, it is now."

 **As a teenager, Will Shane was already a highly skilled slugslinger, which caught the eyes of the Unbeatable Master, who later accepted him as her student. After he had finished his training, he went on to help his uncle, Jimmo Shane, who was the current Shane at that time, to fight crime. After some time, Jimmo Shane retired due to old age and health, passing the guard to Will Shane, making him the new Shane.**

 **Will Shane actively fought crime, cleaning up bandits from caverns and protecting the innocent. He gained love and support from many people, but he also gained many enemies as well.**

 **One day five years ago, Will Shane mysteriously vanished, leaving no traces or clues to his whereabouts. Without him, caverns were left unprotected and crime rates across Slugterra increased dramatically, until his 15-year-old son, Eli Shane took over his role five years since his disappearance.**

 **Due to the lack of eyewitnesses, it is unknown what has happened to Will Shane, either dead or alive. However, there is one eyewitness who claims to have seen Will Shane moments before his disappearance, quote, _"I saw him going to the rural areas where nobody lives. He looked like he was called to go there,"_ end quote.**

"How would you know he was called to go to a rural area? Did he ever... stop by to ask him or something?" Sean questioned.

"Well, maybe he is in a hurry, so..." Ronald tried to answer.

"I don't buy it. He could be going to catch some slugs, like most slugslingers do."

"If that was true, why would he be in a hurry?"

"Well, you know... Will Shane! He likes slugs! He even named his Infurnus Burpy!"

The duo started laughing. "He is passionate about slugs, you know!" Sean defended.

"That's true," Ronald agreed.

 **For many years, numerous theories and suspects have been purposed around the Slugnet. Some believe that Will Shane was murdered, while others believe that he's still alive. Let's look at the theories on Will Shane being murdered and the possible suspects.**

 **The first suspect, who was also the prime suspect, was none other than Dr. Thaddius Blakk. Dr. Blakk, as stated in the slugisode "Dr. Blakk: The Untold Story" by Trixie Sting, is "one of the most notorious personality Slugterra has ever seen." As a young man, he dreamed of becoming a top slugslinger. His dream became true when he defeated "The Gangster" Viggo Dare, who was the acting lawkeeper of Slag Rock Cavern.**

 **After that, Blakk took over Slag Rock Cavern, gained some slugslingers from Viggo's Gang to work for him, and began to expand his power. He took a broken down cart line and turned it into the Slugterran Express, which made him rich. His forces were strong, which resulted in many people to surrender to him or work with him. Others who dared to oppose him would not end well.**

 **It is worth noting that Blakk gained power even before Will became The Shane. Jimmo Shane was the current Shane at that time during his expansion of power and authority. However, due to old age and ill health, Blakk perceived him to cause little consequences to his forces and ambition. It wasn't until Will Shane took over the role that his forces could not expand smoothly. Dr. Blakk did have some rivals, but Will Shane was his greatest rival of all time. He was willing to stand up to him, constantly keep check on his action. He was always there to stop his intimidation on the powerless, the dirty dueling, stealing and cheating. Blakk tends to use all of these to get what he wants.**

 **According to the slugisode, Dr. Blakk's slugs did not like the way he treated and used them. This evidence was further backup by eyewitnesses on one account that Will Shane almost dueled with Dr. Blakk and his henchmen, quote, _"A slug in Dr. Blakk's blaster tried to push itself out, which made him angry on its rebellious action. Will Shane offered it to join him, and the slug jumped out of Blakk's blaster, and then all other slugs from Dr. Blakk and his henchmen followed the slug, joining Will Shane,"_ end quote. The slugs' hatred on Dr. Blakk may have brought difficulty for him to be the best slugslinger. It was thought that the incident had caused him to find ways to step up his game, which could be sinister, and might have led to Will Shane's disappearance.**

 **After Will Shane's disappearance, Dr. Blakk retired from slugslinging, unrivaled, and turned his focus to science and industry. With nobody stopping his way, he became rich, but he wanted more. The slugisode stated that he planned to control all of Slugterra and created Ghoul Slugs to help him. Some theorized that Dr. Blakk may have invented Ghoul Slugs before Will Shane disappeared, and that he used them on Will Shane, possibly killing him or causing him to vanish.**

 **Though, due to lack of eyewitnesses and evidence at that time, it could not be conclusive to say that Dr. Blakk was the murderer. Moreover, Dr. Blakk also suffered the same fate as Will Shane – he disappeared when his reign of power was at his peak. So, let us go through other possible suspects than Dr. Blakk.**

 **The second theory suggests that other Will Shane's enemies could have caused him to disappear, or Dr. Blakk hired one of them or all of them to finish Will Shane. Will Shane had quite a number of enemies, most notably Blakk's employees, the McDougall Gang, and Blite. However, this theory seems unlikely because Will Shane was a skillful slugslinger. He was able to take down Blakk's employees with ease. Redhook, the blastersmith who created the Shane blaster model for Jimmo, who later passed it down to Will, claimed to have seen Will Shane's incredible slugslinging skills, quote, _"I once saw Will Shane take down the entire McDougall Gang with only a Dustpuff slug in a slingshot,"_ end quote. Moreover, Blite was trapped in the Cavern of Time by Will Shane, which is an inescapable labyrinth, making it impossible for him to return and attack Will Shane.**

 **Hence, let us look at the third suspect. The third suspect was Tom Por, Will Shane's recon man and partner. He was the best in getting information for him when it came to foil the villains' plans. He was less known to the people in Slugterra, as he was a very sneaky man. Though, he was more well-known by the black community. They were best friends until one day their friendship reached the rocky part and Tom Por vanished.**

 **Many speculate that Tom Por became greedy after hearing Will talk about the supposed treasure, the legendary Shane treasure, which was believed to have carried a huge fortune. It is believed that Tom Por confronted Will Shane for the treasure, and ended up in a duel when Will refused to share it. After losing the duel, Tom disappeared and Will accused him as a traitor. It is further believed that Tom Por could have been angry at Will Shane for calling him a traitor, hence, plotting revenge on him – in which caused his disappearance as well, and possibly death.**

 **However, this theory does not add up as well as the second theory. Due to Will Shane being a powerful slugslinger, many people know that it's best not to duel with him, quote, _"We all know what happens when you challenge Will Shane to a duel,"_ end quote.**

Sean broke into laughter. "What's so funny about?" Ronald wondered.

"I... I'm sorry... I just find this funny," Sean answered.

"Funny? I mean... this is serious!"

"I know! I know! But I just find it funny the way how they said it like, _"_ We all know what happens when you challenge _Will Shane_ to a duel". Like... why did nobody do it for his son Eli?"

Ronald wheezed. "Well... because he's still a kid..."

"A bad guy would be like... "Oh look, it's Eli Shane, Will Shane's kid! You are too young to stop me!" Sean said in a mocking tone. "And then Eli shot out his Infurnus and burned his butt off. And everyone saw it and said, "Now we all know what happens when you challenge _Eli Shane_ to a duel."

It was Ronald's turn to laugh. "That would be epic."

 **The fourth suspect, who is also the most terrifying of all, perhaps more terrifying than Dr. Blakk, is the Shadow Clan. Shadow Clans live and roam around dark territories like The Dark Periphery and trails that have their markings. During Will Shane's time, Shadow Clans were more commonly found. However, after his disappearance, the Shadow Clans had disappeared too. According to the trackers of Slugterra, the Shadow Clans had not been seen during those five years. They did not even appear around their trails. It is unknown why they had disappeared during those years, but some suspect that they might have done something to Will Shane, possibly capturing him and then they retreated, but the reasons are unknown. Some even believe that Will Shane might have gone to the Shadow Clans for some unknown reason and never came back.**

 **Though, it is worth mentioning that they have made a comeback after Eli Shane became the new Shane. However, their return does not explain anything about Will Shane's fate due to lack of evidence.**

 **After looking at the theories of Will Shane being murdered, let's look at the theories on Will Shane being alive. Many people believe that Will Shane may have dueled with a powerful enemy, most notably Dr. Blakk, prior to his disappearance. It is unknown whether he won or lost, but many theorists can agree that he was badly injured after the duel. However, there were no medical reports from hospitals and clinics claiming that they had a patient under the name Will Shane or who looked like Will Shane.**

 **Some people believe that Will Shane might have been taken by the Shadow Clans or he had gone to them for treatment or other reasons. Some also believe that he went to find Shanai for treatment, consultation and further training after he was defeated by his enemy. Others believe that Will Shane had gone to another Shane's secret hideout that is not located in Wild Spores Cavern but in a faraway secret cavern that only the Shanes know about it. It is thought that his family lived there, including his son Eli. People theorize that he went back home, and told Eli what happened to him and prepared Eli to be the next Shane after his recovery. However, this theory has some flaws because when Eli first appeared in the slugslinging tournament, he did not have many slugs. Shockwire, the first slinger to duel with him, noticed his arsenal of slugs, quote, _"All he got is a Flaringo and a bunch of Floppers,"_ end quote.**

"Bunch of Floppers!" Sean blurted out playfully.

"What? They are really Flopper slugs!" Ronald explained.

"No, no, I mean that how could Shockwire get confused with an Infurnus and a Flaringo?!"

"...Well... they do kinda look alike... since Flaringo slugs are the common version of an Infurnus."

"But even if that's true, the colors are extremely different! Flaringos are white with red patches, while the Infurnus is completely orange with some fire marks!"

"Are you saying that Shockwire is dumb?"

"Yes!"

"...I hope he doesn't try to fry you with his Tazerlings." They wheezed.

 **If Will Shane really did train his son, Eli would have a variety of powerful slugs for his arsenal and would not need to enter the tournament to earn slugs. Although he could have entered the competition to prove that he is indeed The Shane as many people had lost faith in The Shane since Will's disappearance. Moreover, according to Eli's teammates Kord, Trixie and Pronto, Eli only started slugslinging when he turned 15, quote, _"Eli made his dad a promise that he wouldn't take up slinging until he turned 15,"_ end quote. Aside from that, Eli also did not understand the powers of many slugs, with evidence stating that he was amazed when he saw Burpy, his Infurnus, flying around after he transformed. Hence, it is believed that Will Shane had sent Burpy to find Eli before he mysteriously disappeared.**

 **More than five years have passed, but the whereabouts of Will Shane remained unknown. Though, there are a few eyewitnesses that have claimed to see someone who looks like Will Shane, terrorizing a cavern with Dr. Blakk in an attempt to find the Energy Elemental Slug. These eyewitnesses are from Quiet Lawn Cavern, the cavern that was terrorized, and the supposed home of the Energy Elemental Slug.**

 **One of the notable eyewitnesses is Redhook, who has made close contact with the person who looks like Will Shane. The man has pale skin, red eyes, greenish teeth, black beard and mustache. He wears a horned helmet with sharp thin teeth covering his jaw, tattered gray shirt and dark blue trousers, brown armor that covered his shoulders, chest, arms and legs. He used ghoul slugs and had a powerful ghoul slug on his shoulder, that somehow bears the resemblance to the infamous ghoul slug: The Goon. According to Redhook, the tattered gray shirt and dark blue trousers looked familiar. So we went to find some pictures of Will Shane, and we found that he always wears a gray shirt and a pair of dark blue trousers, just like the man that Redhook identified.**

 **Aside from the clothing, the blaster that the man used looked similar to the Guardian Pro-Fire XT, one of the two blaster models that Redhook made for the Shanes. The other model is the Defender Slipstream XVL, that was given to Eli Shane. The Guardian Pro-Fire XT once belonged to Jimmo Shane before he passed it down to Will Shane when he retired. The two blaster models look similar, and Redhook only made two of these for the Shanes, which are now with Eli and Will.**

 **Despite the convincing evidence, the man and Dr. Blakk left the cavern shortly after failing to find the Energy Elemental Slug, never to be seen again. Many people also dispute this finding as Will Shane would never work with Dr. Blakk. To sum up our investigation, we took some time to interview Eli Shane about his father's whereabouts.**

"Nice to meet you, Shane. My name is Ronald, and this is Sean," Ronald introduced himself and his buddy to Eli. "We are part of Slugfeed Unsolved and we would like to interview you for our current investigation."

"Sure, go ahead and take a seat," Eli said. They all took a seat in the living room of the Shane Hideout.

"So... Eli, do you know what happened to your father five years ago?" Ronald questioned.

"Uh... yes..." Eli gulped and began his story. "That time when we locked Dr. Blakk up in Stalagmite 17, he told me what happened to my father. He said years ago, he had been creating Ghoul Slugs as a way to make his slugs loyal to him. When he created the first ghouls, he used one on my father, who was his test subject. When he confronted my dad, he shot out a Tempesto, which is a ghouled Tormato. The ghoul created a powerful yet unstable portal, which caused my dad... to be sucked into it... and disappeared. I think that's when he sent Burpy to find me... and inform me... that he had fallen to protect Slugterra..."

"So did Blakk ever told you about what happened to your father and his whereabouts?" Ronald asked.

"No, he refused to tell me about it," Eli answered.

"Oh... so, currently we have heard that there was a man who bears some resemblances to Will Shane when he was terrorizing Quiet Lawn Cavern with Dr. Blakk in an attempt to find the Energy Elemental Slug. Have you heard of him?"

"Oh... yes... my friends and I met him... and... he is really... my dad..." Eli's response shocked both Ronald and Sean. "He was under control of The Goon, and was using him to find the Elemental Slugs. I used Doc, which you all know now as the Energy Elemental Slug, to free him from The Goon's control. It worked and my dad helped me and my team to save all of the Elementals from The Goon and Dr. Blakk. But then... when Dr. Blakk and The Goon threatened me and the Elementals, my father... pushed them into the sinkhole that was created by the Air Elemental Ghoul. I wanted to save him... but... I had to use the Elementals to save Slugterra first... just like what my father would want me to do..."

"So... I guess the sinkhole... closed after you completed your mission?" Ronald guessed.

"...Yes..." Eli replied as he held back his tears.

"So... you have no idea... where he is now?"

"No, not at all... But my friends and I have promised to find and save my dad."

"The search is still ongoing, right?"

"Yes, definitely."

Ronald noticed the sadness on Eli's face. "You really miss him, don't you?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well, we hope you will find your father real soon, Shane."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 **After the interview with Eli Shane, we can finally conclude that Dr. Blakk was indeed the culprit behind Will Shane's disappearance, and that Will Shane did return five years later. However, he has once again mysteriously disappeared, and his son is on a mission to find him. Where did Will Shane go during those five years of his absence in Slugterra? Where is he now and whether he's still alive? Hopefully for the sake of his son, all of these questions will be answered, but for now, the case remains unsolved.**

"So, what unsolved mystery do you want us to do next? Let us know down the comments below and you will see it pretty soon!" Ronald said.

"Oh, if you have any opinions in this episode, let us know down the comments below and yours could be answered in our postmortem episode," Sean added.

"So, see you guys then," Ronald replied.

"Ronald and Sean, signing out," Sean blurted out.

* * *

Special thanks to the Slugterra episodes, movies and slugisodes:

The World Beneath Our Feet Part 1 and 2  
The Slugout  
Inheritance  
A Distant Shore  
The Unbeatable Master  
No Exit  
Back to Blakk  
Slugterra: Return of the Elementals  
Dr. Blakk: The Untold Story  
Rookie In: Somebody's Watching Me

Please do note that this story is taken in between "Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown" and "Slugterra: Eastern Caverns".

I posted this on Wattpad under my username WongJing0, and it has pictures to make it more enjoyable. Check it out!


	2. Disappearance of Will Shane - Q and A

Okay, this is the first Slugfeed Unsolved Postmortem. Postmortem is Latin for "after death". In English, postmortem refers to an examination, investigation, or process that takes place after death. But in Buzzfeed Unsolved, it is where Ryan and Shane answer questions from fans who have watched the previous video.

* * *

 **The Mysterious Disappearance of Will Shane – Q+A**

"Hello and welcome to our first official edition of Slugfeed Unsolved Postmortem. This is a show where we answer your most pressing questions about the first episode of Slugfeed Unsolved, which is the mysterious disappearance of Will Shane. So if you haven't seen that, stop watching this right now, go watch that, and then come back here and watch this. By the way all the questions that we got here today are from the comments below the video, so if you have any other questions that you'd like to see on the next Slugfeed Unsolved Postmortem, then just send them to there," Ronald spoke to the camera.

"Woo, send them on us, send them on over," Sean cheered.

"There's the info," Ronald added.

"Put a Shadow Clan over it?" Sean asked as he moved his right hand around the screen.

"No, I won't do that," Ronald replied. "But yeah, if you want them answered, maybe we'll answer them."

"Will Shane walking by," Sean added as he moved his fingers to make them look like walking.

"I'm just gonna ignore you at this point," Ronald said.

"A spooky ghost, put a spooky ghost, how hard is it, just clip art," Sean suggested.

"I'm going right into questions," Ronald sighed as he fiddled with his phone.

"Okay," Sean blurted out.

"This one comes from **iamcuriousman: In your perspective before interviewing Eli Shane, which theory about Will Shane's disappearance do you possibly think could be true?** " Ronald said.

"I'll go with Dr. Blakk. I'll take the best evil slugslinger over other not-so-powerful evil slugslingers," Sean responded.

"Well, it could be anyone since there were no eyewitnesses," Ronald explained.

" **Slugasaurusrex** says **did you ever look more into the Shadow Clans theory? Like... what's up with that** ," Ronald said.

"Why did you even present a theory like Shadow Clans, if there is not much content to it whatsoever?" Sean questioned.

"Here's the thing, do I believe Shadow Clans causing his disappearance is a thing, probably not, but you know, it's a possibility, anything's a possibility," Ronald explained. "So you can't rule," he broke into giggles as he saw Sean turning his head to ignore him, "you can't rule anything out I suppose."

" **Kate101knowme: where do you think Will Shane was during those five years and right now?** " Ronald told Sean.

"I like to imagine he went somewhere nice, like a tropical beach or island, for a good vacation during those five years. Not caring a single bit of Dr. Blakk... like, yeah, Eli can take him down once he's 15," Sean said.

The duo laughed loudly. "I doubt he would ever think of that when he was gone. I think... he could be imprisoned... somewhere... unknown... but it could be a horrid place and Dr. Blakk knew about it since he returned with him under the control of the Goon," Ronald responded.

Ronald let out a laugh when he saw the next comment. "This one comes from **Pronto_the_Magnificent: Please let me know when it is a good time to point out that it was I, Pronto, who found out the Shadow Clans were not around for years until they made a comeback because of Eli Shane?** "

"Is this what this show is gonna be, answering questions like that?" Sean asked playfully and they burst out laughing.

"This one comes from **QueenB-obeyme: lol y'all suck** ," Ronald blurted out.

They stared at the camera. "What are you doing?" Sean questioned and they both laughed.

"To be honest, we are pretty much like idiots who have too much time," Ronald stated in between laughs.

" **pamwantstoknow** says, **what if Will Shane is time traveling**?" Ronald stated.

"What if?" Sean said matter-of-factly as he stared at the camera. Ronald laughed and so did Sean. "If I was Will Shane, I'd be so bummed if I was sucked into a portal, and everyone was like, maybe he's with dinosaurs now."

Ronald chuckled. "I never said that," he corrected him.

"Maybe he got sucked into a time portal, meanwhile I am relaxing or fighting even more horrid stuffs," Sean concluded.

"I did say that. I said the last one that dealing with horrid stuffs," Ronald agreed.

"Okay, this is from **an anonymous user** says, **Tom Por did nothing wrong** ," Ronald said and went silent.

"Well, he is not the one who caused Will to disappear, but... Will kinda hate him now for some reasons," Sean blurted out.

"Because he really wanted that part of treasure?" Ronald guessed.

"Oh, please. If he doesn't want to share part of the treasure for you, then just suck it," Sean explained.

"So that does it for this episode, we'll be back next week after the next episode of Slugfeed Unsolved, and we'll talk about that one. If you have any questions that you'd like us to answer on the next Slugfeed Unsolved Postmortem, send them to the comments below the next video," Ronald spoke to the camera.

"Sneaky Tom Por," Sean said while moving his hands across the screen playfully.

"Watch the episode first, and then send us questions, alright, we're leaving," Ronald sighed as Sean continued to play around.


End file.
